Good Times Good Times
by thisxgirlxlovesxrice
Summary: One-shots & drabbles. Filled with Karin's adventures with shinigamis! update story: She's not my girlfriend. Hitsukarin. implied Ichiruki & Jinyuzu
1. Good Luck

**Good Luck**

"..taichou"

"mhmm"

"...nevermind"

"come on shirou-chan tel me"

"...I'M TAICHOU NOW!"

"yeah yeah yeah just tell me..."

"You have a pretty daughter..."

"...well uh..thanks?"

"WHAT! YOU DARE TOUCH YUZU I'M GONNA KILL YOUR ASS!"

"I'm not talking about Yuzu! BAKA ICHIGO!"

"oh uhh... Good luck then with Karin"


	2. I wasn't drooling

**I wasn't drooling, I was picturing your sister naked**

Karin Kurosaki put down the box of food and leaned over the table to see Jinta Hinakari looking out towards the beach. She followed his eyes to see it followed to Yuzu in a yellow bikini playing volleyball with Ururu and Matsumoto. Karin grinned and looked at Jinta. "You're drooling" she sang as she backed away from the table and walked around it.

Jinta quickly whiped his mouth before turning his head with a red face. "I-I wasn't drooling"

"Whatever" Karin grinned as she skipped away.

"I WASN'T! OI KUROSAKI!" Jinta stumbled up as he tried to catch up to her. Karin swiftly moved as Jinta tried to jump her. "I WAS NOT!" he yelled.

"okay" Karin simple said, but Jinta had a feeling there was more to it. Jinta eyed her carefully as she continued to do things natrually. Once Jinta knew she wasn't going to do anything he left. Karin grinned over her shoulder. "Hey Ichi-nii" Karin walked over to Ichigo who was building a sandcastle with Renji and Rukia. Orihime was laying down absorbing the sun. Sado sitting down playing with shells while the tenth divisioin taichou sat in the shade with Ukiktake.

Ichigo looked up and titled his head. "mhmm"

"Jinta was picturing Yuzu naked" Karin said simple.

"JINTA!" Ichigo yellled. "BANKAI!" he yelled as he started chasing Jinta around.

"KAAARIN~" Jinta screamed as he ran for his life. Karin fell over laughing as Rukia and Renji tried to hold him down.


	3. When Hell freezes over

**When Hell freezes over**

Karin wasn't the one to date. Everyone knew that. "That's like the tenth boy this week! Karin have some pity" Jinta commented as they walked to Urahara's shop together. Karin rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked Jinta when they reached the place.

"Karin denied ten boys on a date. And it's only wednesday." Jinta explained. "Just say yes to one stinken guy."

Toushirou tensed up when he heard this. He looked over at the two high school students. "Toushirou!" Karin yelled as she waved at him. Toushirou nodded back, keeping his cool face. "And no Jinta. Just because Yuzu can't date till I do doesn't mean you have to pressure me into dating!" Jinta sighed.

"Pleeeasssse"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'll go on with a guy." Karin said, Jinta was about to jump in the air. "When hell freezes over"

_one hour later_

"Hey Kurosaki" Jinta said in a singy voice.

Karin looked up annoyed. "What?"

"Remember when you said you'd go out with a guy when hell freezes over?" Karin nodded. "Hitsugaya-taichou froze hell"

"TOUSHRIOU!" Karin said smacking toushirou's arm over and over again.

"Karin, will you go on a date with me?" Karin stopped hitting Toushirou in the arm as her cheeks turned pink.

"umm. okay."


	4. Jinta's gotta a lot

**Jinta's gotta lot of explaining to do**

All the shinigamis including Ichigo were inside Urahara's shoten. Half had come to visit during their holiday off, while the rest were on duty. Silence filled the shop as a few of them ate, a few of them sitting around, and a few of them in deep conversation.

The silence was disturbed by a familiar yell. "HANAKARI JINTA!" Ichigo sat up, finding that the red hair boy eyes widen. Karin marched through the doors. Her eyes shot daggers at the red hair boy who tried to escape but was stopped by shop keeper. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"WHAT DID I DO NOW?" Jinta yelled as he tried to break free out of Urahara's grasp. Karin pulled him by the hair, grabbing his arm then chucked him out the door. He screamed as he skid across the dirt floor.

Karin grinned at her audience. "Nice seeing you all" her face quickly changed as she ran outside to take care of the red hair boy.

"I'm guessing Karin found out that Jinta had kissed Yuzu?" Urahara stated with a devilish grin on his face.

Ichigo shot up again. "WHAT! OI HANAKARI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" he yelled as he ran out to help his aggressive sister beat Jinta up.

**A/N: **It's been a while since I've done these one shots. but I had his mind, and I'm tired of writing sappy stuff. Soooo yeah.


	5. She's not my girlfriend

**She's not my girlfriend!**

Izuru Kira walked with his good friends Hinamori Momo, Abarai Renji, and Madarame Ikkaku. When they stumbled across a familiar white hair boy, kicking around a black and white ball. They all stopped and watched in 'awe' as the icy, workaholic tenth division taichou was kicking around a ball rather than doing paper work.

"This is real right?" Momo asked rubbing her eyes in disbelief. She watched as her childhood friend and closest thing she ever had to a brother do something other than paper work or train. She blinked unsure if what she was witnessing real.

"I think it is Momo" Ikkaku said surprised. "I wonder what he's doing?"

"Soccer!" A busty women declared as she appeared behind them, causing all of them to jump back. Looking at Matsumoto Rangiku. "He's playing soccer!"

"What's soccer?" Kira asked.

"Beats me." Matsumoto replied with a shrug.

"Why is he playing soccer?" Momo asked with widen eyes.

"Karin-chan" Matsumoto looked at her watchless wrist. "Oh look at the time! Bye!" she ran away with lighting speed. The four friends blinked in confusion.

_Next few days_

Momo knocked on the door of the tenth division. Hearing a grunt, she made her way in. Sitting at his desk with mounds of paper work was none other than Hitsugaya Toushirou, Taichou of the tenth division. "Shirou-chan?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou" He corrected as a tick mark appeared on his head. Looking up from his paper work, he raised an eyebrow at Momo's worried facial expression. "What do you need?"

"Who's Karin?" She asked nervously. Toushirou blinked, surprised at the question.

"How do you know about Karin?" he asked curiously.

"Is she you're secret girlfriend?" Momo asked getting defensive. "Toushirou-kun! You're too young to have a girlfriend!"

"What? No she's not my girlfriend! Bed wetter, watch what you say" Toushirou said rather defensively. Before Momo could ask another question, Ukitake Jushirou entered the room with Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Oi Hitsugaya-Taichou! Why didn't you tell us about your girlfriend!" Ukitake asked happily. Kyoraku chuckled as he made himself right at home on the couch.

"She doesn't seem like your type, but then again we don't really know your type now do we Toushirou" Kyoraku stated with a grin on his face.

The ice prince barely got to defend himself before Son Feng entered the room placing her hands on her hips. "Oi Hitsugaya, what't this I hear about you having a girlfriend? Aren't you a little too young?"

"Exactly!" Momo chiped in.

Renji, Kira, and Ikkaku entered the room. "Toushirou you sly dog!" Renji encouraged as he pumped his fist in the air. "I didn't realize that Karin-chan was-" before he could finish his sentence Matsumoto burst through the doors.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto pouted. "Why didn't you tell me Karin-chan was your girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY-" Toushirou started to yell, but was interrupted by a spike of reiatsu. They all stared at the door, suddenly being torn apart by a strawberry head also known as Kurosaki Ichigo, over his shoulder was someone who was unseen. She was small petite and many thought it was Rukia. They were mistaken when she appeared within a few seconds.

"TOUSHIROU-"

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" he corrected with multiple annoyed marks on his face.

The girl on Ichigo's back was then dropped on her butt. Glaring up Kurosaki Karin death glared her brother. "BAKA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Karin yelled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TOUSHIROU WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND" Ichigo yelled pulling out his sword.

Karin stared at her brother as her eye brow twitched. "Baka" she whispered before giving her brother a round house kick, sending him flying through the wall. "FOR THE LAST TIME TOUSHIROU IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She put her hands on her hips as she death glared her brother.

"But Yuzu said... and pictures in soul society... and people-" Karin punched her brother in the stomach, causing him to hunch over gasping for air.

"Baka! Send me back now! I have a game to get ready for!" Karin declared, she hasn't noticed the audience because of the anger she held towards her brother. "There is no way in hell I'm losing to those perverted boys!"

"So this Karin-chan isn't your girlfriend?" Kira asked to clarify.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Toushirou yelled, the room dropped twenty degrees.

"Oi chibi watch it" Karin called out. "I don't want to freeze to death ice prince" Toushirou sent her a glare. "Rukia-chan, pick up your boyfriend and take me back" Karin said as she began walking towards the door. "See you later Chibi! Don't be late for the game later!"

Toushirou chuckled. "Keep calling me chibi and you won't have a forward."

Karin looked over her shoulder with a smirk on her face. "Okay Ice prince, be on time" she called out as Rukia dragged Ichigo by the feet.

"You've got a pretty girlfriend" Kira commented. "And a Kurosaki none the less"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"First step is always denial!"


End file.
